


Du bist hässlich

by Erwin_Smith_Supremacy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Clueless Erwin Smith, Erwin being awesome, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Fic, Levi Ackerman is in Denial, Levi doesn't know how to flirt, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, i love Erwin Smith, insults as flirting, kid levi, teen erwin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith_Supremacy/pseuds/Erwin_Smith_Supremacy
Summary: Erwin Smith est un ado plutôt cool. Certes un peu étrange, voir carrément obsédé par ses ambitions, mais le consensus général c'est qu'il est assez génial. Et personne ne semble échapper à son charme, pas même les petits voyous du quartier.Starring : Levi qui pense qu'insulter son crush c'est la crème de la crème du flirt.Inspiré par un fanart de Seressart
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	Du bist hässlich

**Author's Note:**

> Une petit fic ‘self-indulgent’ au scénario facile mais j’ai été inspiré par l'adorable fanart de Seressart (sur Instagram) et j'ai adoré l'idée de Levi enfant qui insulte Erwin parce qu’il ne sait pas comment gérer ses sentiments.  
> Cela dit, le résultat n'est pas vraiment ce que j’espérai mais maintenant que c'est écrit, autant le poster  
> Merci à @AndyAceCream pour la relecture de qualité

**Du bist hässlich**

Erwin aurait pensé qu'il passerait le premier après-midi ensoleillé de ce début de printemps à faire une activité plus stimulante que du babysitting. Ce fut d’ailleurs avec une pincée de regrets qu’il avait dû se désister de l'entraînement de rugby, ce qui avait moyennement plu à son ami -et accessoirement capitaine de l’équipe- Mike. Il s’agissait cela dit d’une réaction compréhensible étant donné que le match contre Marley, l’école rivale, approchait à grand pas et que Mike estimait Erwin comme leur atout principal pour venir à bout de celui qu’on surnommait “la bête”, étant donné son niveau qui s’élevait largement au-dessus de celui d’un lycéen lambda. Mike et le reste de l’équipe du Paradies Gymnasium lui vouaient une haine véritable en raison de tous les sales coups qu’il leur avait infligés.

Erwin de son côté se trouvait plutôt excité à l’idée de se confronter à un joueur jouissant d’une telle réputation. Et peut-être aussi, d’une façon plus inconsciente, espérait-il lui infliger une défaite mémorable. Pour sa pure satisfaction personnelle.

Mais Erwin, aussi bon garçon que sa réputation le laissait penser, n’aurait jamais avoué cela à haute voix… Et non seulement était-il bien élevé mais également toujours prêt à rendre service, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille. C'est cet abus de serviabilité qui l’avait mené au terrain de jeu de la ville, à se faire éclater les tympans par un canon de cris et de pleurs de bambins. La mission de son après-midi : tenir compagnie -ou plutôt surveiller- son petit cousin. Ça aurait pu être pire, avait-il pensé avec raison. En vérité le temps agréable permettait au ciel de faire miroiter sa splendeur et Erwin aimait se perdre à le regarder. Et puis son cousin Armin était un petit garçon calme et déjà plein d’esprit pour un enfant de cinq ans. Erwin le considérait comme son petit frère alors ça ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une corvée de passer l’après-midi avec lui, seulement il s’en voulait un peu d’abandonner Mike et les autres.

Armin et ses amis trainaient dans le bac à sable, le blondinet assis en tailleur avec un livre posé sur les genoux pointait l'une des images afin que les deux autres la regardent. Le garçon, Eren (Erwin entendait beaucoup parler de lui, des commérages assez cinglants à son sujet, mais le gosse ne se comportait jamais mal avec Armin, et ce dernier parlait d’ailleurs d'Eren avec beaucoup d'estime alors Erwin se contenta de les observer avec une attention appuyée) s’était penché sur le livre et ses grands yeux verts semblaient presque briller d'émerveillement à la vue de ce qu’Armin lui montrait. Se tenant à côté d'Eren (pratiquement collée à lui) sa sœur, Mikasa, jetait à son tour des coups d'œil, curieuse de voir ce qui affolait tant les deux garçons. Erwin put difficilement contenir son sourire devant cet adorable tableau. Son cousin était déjà un passionné et peu importe le sujet qui enflammait cette passion, il savait la communiquer et en faire profiter les autres. Erwin retrouvait un peu de lui-même à travers Armin.

Cela dit, on pourrait parler d’Erwin comme d’un cas à part. Il ne s'intéressait qu’à une chose, c’en devenait presque obsessionnel et beaucoup de personnes, notamment les adultes, s’inquiétaient de son bon équilibre. Mais peu importait l’avis des autres à ses yeux, il avait cet objectif bien précis en tête et rien ne l’arrêterait. Quand il se plongeait des heures dans ses livres d’histoire, qu’il en oubliait le reste du monde, ses devoirs et même son précieux sommeil, loin de lui l’impression de passer à côté de sa vie comme on le lui répétait souvent. Et puis Erwin, qu’il en eût été conscient ou pas, possédait ce charisme et cette qualité indéniable d’orateur qui lui permettaient, dès qu’il parlait de ses ambitions et de son futur en tant qu’archéologue, de rallier n’importe quel interlocuteur à sa cause. Bien qu’elle contribuait à lui donner une image de marginal, cette facette de sa personnalité lui offrait également énormément de succès et à en croire Nile, son meilleur ami, Erwin aurait eu l’occasion de vivre de nombreuses expériences amoureuses, si seulement il avait prêté un quelconque intérêt à la chose. Seulement les autres élèves semblaient bien plus intéressés par sa vie sentimentale qu’il ne s’en préoccupait lui-même. Tomber amoureux ne faisait pas partie de ses plans; ce n’est pas qu’il s’y refusait complètement, seulement ça n’était pas encore arrivé et il estimait avoir encore largement le temps avant que cela ne devienne l’une de ses préoccupations. Peut-être même que cela n’en deviendrait jamais une. A seize ans, on a rarement le recul nécessaire pour juger de ça.

L’espace d’un instant il s’égara dans ses pensées malgré lui mais fut immédiatement tiré de sa contemplation par des cris provenant des fourrées. Des insultes obscènes furent proférées, accaparant ainsi l’attention d'Erwin qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d’adultes susceptibles d’intervenir. Évidemment, comme il semblait être la personne la plus âgée des environs, il se leva alors pour s’approcher avec prudence des buissons. Il fut accueilli par une scène plutôt commune dans ce quartier (ça lui pinçait le cœur de l’admettre), un groupe de collégiens se tenaient en cercle, entourant un esseulé, plus petit, qu’on avait visiblement poussé à terre. Erwin s’approcha assez près pour distinguer les insultes beuglées par le gamin au centre :

“Bande de dégueulasses, me touchez pas avec vos sales mains crasseuses !” criait-il d’une voix rauque, tout le dégoût qu’il éprouvait perceptible dans l’acidité de son ton.

Il semblait féroce. Ses cheveux noirs, sûrement coiffés soigneusement au matin, se trouvaient désormais tout ébouriffés, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front pâle et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa jambe. Quand l’un de ses assaillant s’approcha de lui, le gamin se mit à grogner de rage, faisant immédiatement reculer l’autre. Erwin ne tarda plus à faire remarquer sa présence en se raclant bruyamment la gorge avant d’intervenir.

“Qu’est ce que vous faites ici ?” demanda-t-il calmement en mettant tout de même assez de force dans sa voix pour qu’il puisse lire la crainte sur les visages juvéniles du groupe d’agresseurs. Il se sentait plutôt confiant mais une part au fond de lui criait qu'il aurait du être plus prudent. 

Le fait qu’il les dépasse tous d’au moins deux bonnes têtes plaidait largement en sa faveur dans l’effet d’intimidation. Ils restèrent tous silencieux un instant, avant que le plus téméraire d’entre eux ne prenne la parole pour se défendre :

“C’est d’sa faute aussi m’sieur” dit-il en désignant le pauvre gamin à terre qui leur jetait des regards noirs.

“Ce sale merdeux nous a volé nos billes!” ajouta un autre gosse de la bande.

Erwin laissa tomber ses yeux sur le souffre douleur, croisant son regard avant que le gosse ne détourne rapidement ses yeux de lui pour les replacer sur les membres du groupe. On y lisait une haine pure et son visage se colorait d’une colère rouge.

"J't'emmerde!" répliqua ce dernier en se levant d’un bond et, vacillant un peu sous le feu de l'action, il cracha en direction du groupe avant de se faire la malle.

Un peu déboussolé, et surtout prit au dépourvu, Erwin se tourna vers les autres, cherchant les mots appropriés. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de devoir jouer les médiateurs dans une embrouille enfantine, mais il avait l’habitude de s'interposer quand il arrivait à certains joueurs de déraper pendant les matchs de rugby. Il expira vivement avant de reprendre :

"Peu importe ce qu’il a fait, c’est pas un endroit pour se battre, ici” déclara t-il en gesticulant sa main vers les enfants qui jouaient paisiblement dans le parc. “Et puis, si vous tenez tant à vous tabasser, faites-le au moins à la loyale… Sept contre un c’est pas très sport, vous croyez pas?” dit-il avec fermeté.

Certains acquiescèrent, bien trop impressionnés pour broncher, mais celui qui semblait être le chef de leur bande de voyous de pacotille continua, imperturbable, “Mais m’sieur, il est pas normal ce type”.

“Ouais, grave” ajouta un de ses camarades, avec ardeur “Apparemment il se trimballe avec un couteau dans la poche !”.

Erwin jeta un coup d'œil vers Armin et ses amis, s’assurant qu’ils étaient toujours en sécurité puis reporta son attention sur le groupe. Il n’avait vraiment pas le temps de leur faire la morale mais il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter d’assister à une scène de ce type sans rien dire.

“Et donc, vous comptiez quand même le frapper?”

Le chef haussa les épaules et déclara d’un ton qui se voulait cool mais qui lui donnait assurément l’air stupide “Pas le frapper, juste lui faire peur, lui donner une leçon quoi.”

Erwin fronça ses épais sourcils, “Me semble pas que l’effet ait fonctionné." répondit-il avec flegme. “La prochaine fois soyez plus intelligents et évitez de vous faire dépouiller” assena-t-il en leur mimant de déguerpir.

Un concert de “Oui m’sieur, on s'excuse m’sieur” fut ronchonné avant que la bande ne débarrasse le plancher.

Erwin ne pouvait pas garantir que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Non, d’ailleurs il était certain que cela se passerait encore, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s’improviser flic de la délinquance juvénile. Du temps que ces gamins restaient éloignés du parc et des plus petits enfants, alors ça lui suffisait. Ça lui faisait tout de même mal au cœur qu’on puisse en venir aux mains à un si jeune âge. Erwin n’avait jamais eu besoin d’avoir recours à sa force physique en dehors du terrain de rugby.

Ce fut avec cette pensée troublante en tête qu’il regagna sa place, saluant Armin d’un signe de main lorsque celui-ci regarda vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le petit groupe d’amis s’était fait rejoindre par trois autres enfants, une fille blonde au visage encore plus inexpressif que Mikasa, un grand à l’air craintif et un blond un peu plus âgé que le reste. Eren et lui semblaient engagés dans une discussion animée dont Erwin entendait vaguement quelques bribes, notamment un “sale traître" crié par Eren et qui sembla secouer profondément l’autre gamin dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Armin tentait en vain de calmer la querelle, qui prit fin lorsque Mikasa s’interposa en se plaçant devant Eren (Erwin pensait qu’il aurait été plus avisé de protéger le garçonnet blond, qui avait l’air beaucoup moins dangereux qu’Eren). D’après ce qu'Erwin avait pu comprendre de la situation, Reiner aurait triché au jeu du titan inventé par Eren, qui visiblement prenait très à cœur le respect des règles. L’adolescent poussa un faible soupir. Décidément, que de violence chez les gamins d’aujourd’hui.

Pour essayer de faire tomber toute la pression accumulée depuis le début de l’après-midi, Erwin jeta un œil à son téléphone et découvrit avec joie que Mike lui avait envoyé un selfie de lui et Hange à l'entraînement, tous les deux souriants, couverts de boue et leur visage luisant de sueur. Il répondit au message en prenant lui-même un selfie devant la piteuse balançoire en plastique rose qui lui servait d'arrière-plan. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d’envoi lorsqu'il discerna des bruits de pas de traînant sur le béton. Avant d’avoir pu se retourner, il entendit la petite voix :

“T’es laid.”

Erwin, incrédule à l’entente de ces mots, leva la tête vers la silhouette qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés pour se trouver nez à nez avec le gamin de tout à l’heure qui le regardait en fonçant les sourcils, un air frustré collé au visage, les bras croisés sur son torse en adoptant une posture défensive. Erwin remarqua qu’il avait tenté de recoiffer tant bien que mal ses cheveux. Sa chemise poussiéreuse sortait de son short et le sang séché sur son genou contrastait avec l’image soignée qu’il tentait de donner. Son teint semblait avoir retrouvé sa couleur d’origine, à l'exception de ses joues légèrement rosies, comme s’il avait couru juste avant.

“C’est ta façon de me dire merci?” s'enquit Erwin avec un sourire goguenard.

Les joues du gamin s’empourprèrent de plus belle, alors il plongea les mains au fond de ses poches en se balançant d’avant en arrière sur ses pieds. “C’était pas un merci. J’ai pas besoin qu’on m’aide.” grogna-t-il.

Erwin haussa les épaules, “Si tu le dis, gamin”.

Puis en avisant son genou éraflé, il sortit sa trousse de secours (indispensable pour les sorties, surtout avec Eren et Mikasa dans les parages).

“J’suis pas un gamin ! J’ai bientôt treize ans !” rétorqua l’autre, vivement. Il resta planté là quelques instants en regardant la trousse que lui tendait toujours Erwin, puis il lui arracha des mains d’un geste vif. “C’est toi qu’es vieux, d’abord” ajouta-t-il tout en essayant de masquer sa grimace lorsqu'il s'appliqua le spray désinfectant.

Erwin étouffa son rire, pensant qu’il ne valait mieux pas offenser ce drôle de gosse. Pendant les quelques minutes où il reprit ses activités (qui consistaient principalement en deux actions répétitives, garder un œil sur les gamins et textoter Mike), il pouvait sentir la respiration presque imperceptible de son voisin, son souffle haché trahissant sa présence. Sans le voir, Erwin devinait le regard du gosse planté sur lui. Il pouvait le sentir lui transpercer la colonne vertébrale.

“Tu comptes me surveiller longtemps comme ça ?”

“Tss faut bien. Pourquoi tu traînes dans un parc pour enfants ? Ça craint, t’es un pervers c’est ça ?”

Erwin ne put contenir son rire qui cette fois-ci s’échappa de ses lèvres en un bref éclat, sous le regard fasciné de son camarade.

“Quoi, j’ai l’air si vieux ?”

"Ça doit être tes fringues de papy” répondit l’autre du tac au tac.

En ça il ne faisait pas fausse route. Son cartable en cuir, Erwin l’avait hérité de son père, qui lui-même l’avait sûrement récupéré du sien. Et puis, Erwin le trouvait assez culotté de lui dire ça alors qu’il portait de même des vêtements digne d’un figurant dans un film d’après-guerre.  
Plus les minutes avançaient, plus Erwin se rendait compte que l’autre n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser tranquille. Et avec un regard plus attentif, on aurait même dit qu’il recherchait la conversation. Alors Erwin se prit au jeu. Il semblait clair que le gosse ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il lui proposa de s’asseoir à côté de lui, sur la bordure.

“Quoi, m’asseoir à côté d’un pervers ? Pis quoi encore” grogna-t-il.

“Au moins je ne suis pas un voleur, moi.”

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel dans un air effronté, “Fallait pas qu’ils me cherchent. En plus elles valent rien leurs billes, c’est du plastoc.”

Il sortit le sac de sa poche et le balança en direction d'Erwin.

“Tiens, tu peux les garder. Elles sont nulles, comme toi”, il hésita un moment avant d’ajouter, dans un murmure moins assuré “Y-en a qui sont de la même couleur que tes yeux.”

A ces mots, Erwin lui sourit, amusé mais sincère, et son compagnon en eut perdu tous ses moyens. Encore une chose à savoir sur Erwin, c’était de notoriété publique qu’il avait le sourire dévastateur, bien que rare.

Finalement, Levi (Erwin dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour obtenir son prénom) s’était résolu à s’asseoir et les deux garçons jouaient aux billes sur le béton du terrain pentu. Levi se révélait être un assez bon joueur mais Erwin, fin stratège, réussissait toujours à remporter ses billes. Visiblement mauvais perdant, Levi avait menacé Erwin, et ce dernier aurait presque eu peur. Ce gamin possédait un sacré potentiel d’intimidation.

“En combat j’te prend quand tu veux et je te mets à terre, blondinet !”

Erwin haussa les sourcils, songeant à leur évidente différence de taille sur laquelle il n’osa pas commenter. Après tout, il restait encore du temps à Levi pour grandir et le dépasser.

“On en reparle dans quelques années, tu veux” avait-il répondu en une promesse dissimulée d’une amitié future.

Il était parvenu à ce que Levi parle un peu plus de lui à la seule condition que pour chaque information divulguée, Erwin lui en dévoile une à son tour. Ainsi, il apprenait que Levi venait de l’Untergrund, le quartier le plus chaud de la ville et Erwin comprit alors l'acharnement de l’autre à vouloir garder une apparence propre et nette. Cela dit, Levi ne s'attarda pas plus sur les détails et semblait plus plus intéressé par Erwin. En vrai investigateur, il lui avait posé des questions très précises, à savoir quel lycée il fréquentait, sa position au rugby, ce qu’il aimait faire après l’école, s'il fréquentait quelqu'un et même sa couleur préférée. Erwin se demanda brièvement comment ce garçon si attachant avait pu se mettre à dos tout un groupe de marauds. Derrière son air bourru, Levi se révélait sensible et attentionné malgré sa manie d’insulter Erwin à chacune de ses phrases.

  
Quand Erwin lui retourna sa dernière question, Levi avait bredouillé en baissant les yeux,

“Le bleu ciel”.

Il rougissait à nouveau.

Et Erwin se retrouva malgré lui intrigué par celui qu’il espérait pouvoir bientôt appeler ami. Il voulait surtout savoir si Levi se battait aussi bien qu’il le prétendait mais aussi et avant tout, ce qui le poussait à se battre autant. Erwin en avait conclu que Levi se destinait à faire carrière en tant que boxeur, ou quelque chose comme ça. 

En apprenant qu'Erwin et ses camarades allaient affronter le Marley Gymnasium, Levi avait grimacé puis expliqué que son affreux voisin jouait dans l’équipe. Il se vanta même assez vigoureusement d’avoir mis plusieurs fois une énorme rouste à “la bête”. Il avait mimé les guillemets, une moue dégoûtée sur son visage juvénile. Erwin l’écoutait avec attention, un brin dubitatif tout de même et un peu inquiet. Loin de douter des capacités de Levi au combat, il avait néanmoins des doutes sur la véracité de ses propos (il apprit bien plus tard, et à ses dépends, que Levi ne mentait pas).

“Si t’arrives pas à battre ce singe de Jäger et son équipe de bras cassés, alors ça confirmera que t’es vraiment un gros naze.” lui assena Levi, en guise de ce qu'Erwin décida de prendre comme un encouragement.

“Je compte sur toi pour venir au match de samedi alors” lui lança t-il en retour quand il fut l’heure de se quitter. “Des encouragements en plus ne feront pas de mal, surtout venant d’un ami.” avait-il ajouté, laissant Levi pantois.

Brisant la bulle qui s’était formée autour des deux compagnons, Eren s’approcha d’eux, un peu craintif mais son regard brillant d’admiration rivé sur Levi, qui en retour le gratifia d’un odieux geste de la main. Dans l’ombre d’Eren, Mikasa le toisa d’un air menaçant. Levi, loin d’être impressionné, se tourna une fois de plus vers Erwin et lui dit avec un demi-sourire malicieux :

“Compte pas sur moi pour être ta pom-pom girl, blondinet. T’es pas assez beau pour ça !”

Et ce fut la première fois qu'Erwin le vit sourire.

La seconde arriva bien assez vite, le samedi suivant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Levi dans les gradins et que celui ci avait l'air ravi d'être là, même s'il secouait sans entrain le pompon bleu qu'il empoignait.

Et finalement, les années passant Erwin avait fini par perdre le fil du compte.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écrits en français sur ce ship alors je suis contente d'avoir pu proposer ma contribution !
> 
> J'écrirai peut-être une suite où ils sont adultes, plus sombre, si j'en ai la motivation ! Parce que pour l'instant, ce texte ressemble plus à une mise en situation qu'à une réelle histoire avec des enjeux.


End file.
